Together Forever in Love
by Hyuuga Mikashi
Summary: Roy won four tickets to an amusement park and takes Marth,Ike,Pit,and Link with him. Just an innocent day at an amusement park, nothing special. Besides first kisses and new loves. MarthRoy IkePit


**Together Forever in Love.**

"Yeah! I won!" Roy came plowing through the doors that lead to the filled cafeteria. He had a big, goofy grin on his face as he held tickets in his hand for the whole school to see. But when he realized that everyone was staring at him like he was crazy, he put his head down in embarrassment. The redhead walked over to his usual rectangular table that he shared with his fellow schoolmates, Marth, Link, Ike, and Pit. He sat down next to the blue-haired prince and sighed.

"Guys I won!" he repeated.

"That's Awesome! But wait..What did you _win_ exactly?" Link asked as he causally played with his mash potatoes using a fork. The others nodded in agreement for they also wondered what Roy had won.

Roy gave a cute smile and held four pinkish tickets in his hand over their table. Everyone looked a bit confused but amazed at the same time.

"Their tickets to that new amusement park they just opened up a couple weeks ago. They had a contest on the radio and I was the right caller! It's so cool!"

"So who are you taking with you?" Pit wondered. Ike looked at him, then at the tickets. He realized that there were four tickets, and five of them. How was this going to work out? It would really suck for the person who can't go.

They all looked puzzled; staring back at the tickets then looking around, then back at the tickets.

"Well," Roy spoke up, "I guess you guys didn't think I would be prepared for this huh?" He gave a devious grin. "There will only be two tickets to raffle off. So I thought that we'll play the 'Mark on the Napkin' game. Whoever pulls out the marked napkin will have to pay for their own ticket while the other two have the tickets." Roy secretly patted himself in the back for coming up with such a plan. He planned it for at least a week.

Link stared at him. "Don't you mean three tickets?"

"And you've got the game wrong. It's whoever pulls out the marked napkin wins." Ike added.

Roy's eyebrow twitched. Thanks Ike for ruining the his moment of glory. He then snapped back to reality as he remembered the elf's question. Roy threw a friendly arm around Marth's shoulder and smiled. "Why would I make Marth pay for his ticket?" Marth's cheeks grew slightly red and placed his head down so no one would see.

"Hm... I guess it's alright since he _is_ your boyfriend." Linked smirked as he saw Roy let go of Marth and copy his position of hiding his face. Pit laughed softly as the scene but then stopped when he felt eyes looking at him. His body twitched a little as he looked up, only to see shiny blue eyes staring at him calmly. Heat and blood soon filled his face and quickly pulled away from that sight. Ike had too, blushed when he saw that cute face looking at him.

"Sa-so How long have you two been going out?" Pit asked, trying to get out of the awkward position. Both Marth's and Roy's faces flew straight up.

"Yeah. It's been a while hasn't it?" Ike added. The couple faced each other and blushed a tiny bit. They then turned back to their friends.

Marth brushed his fingers along his hair and started to speak, "Probably about a month or so." The three waited to see if he was going to continue. The prince just smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. Link's voice then perked up.

"So how far have you guys gone?" Every single face at that table turned as red as Roy's hair. Quick to take action, Ike forcefully placed his hands over Pit's ears, forgetting that Pit is only two years behind him. Roy slammed his hands of the table and stood up.

"YOU DISTUSTING PERV! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Jeez, calm down. I wasn't talking about sex. I was talking about kissing." The redness started to flush down in all their faces. Roy just replied with an, 'oh'. Link grew impatient. "Well what about you two?" His eyes averted to Ike and Pit.

Roy chimed in, "Yeah. You guys are really close and are always together. It seems like you two have a thing for each other." They didn't look at each other. Everyone knew that Pit had feelings for Ike for at least a year, Ever since Link's sleepover, but we're not going to talk about that right now. But since Ike was never one to show many emotions, they were never sure if he shared the same feelings.

"Eh.. Hey! Whoa, did we get off topic or what? I mean, lunch is almost over and we still haven't decided who's getting the tickets. We better do that before the bell rings." Pit scrambled out the words. Ike grinned and ruffled the brunette's hair causing him to get red in the face. Link and Roy gave a pissy look but then shrugged it off.

Marth grabbed three napkins from the middle of the table and pulled out a sharpie from his backpack. He rolled up the napkins and secretly colored one of the tips under the table. He placed the bottom of the napkins in his hand so the top half was sticking out of his hand. "Okay, so you know the rules. Whoever pulls out a blank napkin gets a free ticket. Ike, you can go first." The blunette didn't hesitate and pulled out a napkin, which turned out to be blank. Roy congratulated him for his victory.

Next was Pit. He gulped and stared at the two napkins, wondering how he was going to find the money to pay for a ticket. He closed his eyes and ripped a napkin out of Marth's hand. He slowly opened one eye and smiled happily as there was no marker to be found. With both blanks gone, that meant that the remaining napkin was..

"Damn." Link mumbled curses under his breath as he took the marked napkin. Roy walked over and patted him on the back.

"Sorry dude."

"F-you." The blonde replied angrily. Roy gave a nervous laugh as he backed away from his angry friend and stood up to look at everyone else.

"Okay so let's meet at the bus stop around 12:30 tomorrow, which is Saturday. I'll keep the tickets and hand them out once we get there. It's going to be so much fun!" They all laughed when they heard a groans coming from Link.

A loud, annoying ringing sound soon filled the room, which was followed by hundreds of footsteps walking out the doors. Pit got up and stretched his arms, giving off a relieved groan. He looked up to see Ike standing next to him was a small smile as Pit took that as a sign that he was ready to leave. They both waved as they headed out the door.

Marth listened in their leaving conversation,

_"I actually thought I was getting the marked napkin. I was wondering how I was going to pay for it." Pit stated.  
"Hmm.. Actually, I was going to pay for it for you if you got it."  
"You wouldn't have to do that!"  
"Nah. I wanted to." _

Marth gave a small laugh. Roy raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips.

"What're you laughing about?"

"They just make the cutest couple."

Roy smiled and hugged Marth from behind. "Yeah they're way cuter than us." Marth smiled back.

Link, still pissed, was walking away from it all. "Am I the only one who isn't gay?"

Roy rushed out of his house, scrambling all over the place. He placed his black t-shirt over his torso as he tried to juggle the piece of toast hanging from his mouth. He tripped a couple times on the way there but still managed to get to the bus stop on time. He brought his hands down to his knees as he took big gasps of air.

"You're lucky you're not the last one here." Roy looked up to see the blue-haired prince hovering over him with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off." He explained as he placed his hands behind his head.

"It didn't go off, or you just kept hitting the snooze button?" Damn. He was figured out. The light bulb went of in Roy's head.

"Where's Ike and Pit?" He looked around to see if they were in seeing distance. He knew that they had to be here before him. Marth sighed and gave his confused boyfriend a small smile.

"They went to store around the corner. Pit didn't have breakfast, so Ike pressured him into getting something to eat." Roy smiled. Ike was always worried about Pit. In reality, he is the only person Ike cares about. While Roy was still thinking about his two friends, he didn't notice soft lips that gently pecked his cheek. He placed a hand to his cheek as his face quickly started to become a dark shade of red. He looked up to see Marth with his head turned, fist to his lips as if he was coughing, face the same red.

"Go-Good Morning." Marth was such a well-mannered person. If he didn't tell someone 'good morning', 'good night' or anything else under those lines, it would bother him. Roy's shocked face turned into a beaming smile. Marth couldn't help but smile back, spinning around to face the other. They soon heard footsteps walking their way.

"You didn't have to pay for me."  
"It's alright. I told you I didn't mind."  
"Then let me buy you something at the park. As a 'thank you' gift."

Both boys looked over to see Pit and Ike coming back from the store. As usual, Pit had a big, goofy smile on his face and Ike listening to what the other says, with a small, almost unseen smile. They walked to the bus stop and bowed to greet their friends. Roy and Marth did the same. Roy then tilted his head.

"Pit? Why are you wearing a pullover and shorts? What a strange choice of clothing."

"Now you're a fashionista?" Marth questioned. Acting all mature, Roy just stuck his tongue out. Pit laughed, though he also wondered why he chose such clothing.

"It looks cute." All heads turned to Ike. The blunette bowed his head in embarrassment. "Uh.. I meant..it looks alright. It-it suits you."

"Awe..Does Ikey-Wikey have a liking to poor whittle Pit?" Roy ruffled his friend's hair, but in return got a deadly glare. The redhead was terrified and ran behind the other blunette. Pit was blushing furiously at what Ike had said. Words wanted to come out, but only a small 'meep' took their place. He quickly covered his mouth. There was a very awkward silence. Well, until…

"GUYS! I'M SORRY I'M LATE!!! WAIT!! TELL THE BUS TO STOP!!" Everyone looks to see Link running after a random bus, thinking his friends went on it without him. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! I'M SORRY!!" He ran past his friends without noticing them.

"LINK! YO! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Roy called out to him.  
"LINK! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE _REAL_ BUS!" Pit added as he watched their bus pull up next them.

The blonde turned around and noticed his friends all waving their arms. _'Boy do I feel like an idiot..'_ He quickly turned around and headed towards the correct bus.

While he was running, everyone else was getting onto the bus.

"You don't have to wait for him." Ike told the bus driver who merely sweat-dropped and nervously laughed. Just before he closed the door, Link grabbed the doors and pulled them open, panting like a madman.

"Oh no you don't!" He threw himself into the bus and fell to the floor, trying to catch his breath. He began to wobble as the bus started to move to its next destination. Once he was stable, the elf picked himself up and moved to the back of the bus where his friends were waiting for him. He gave an uneasy smile as he rubbed the back of his head with a hand.

"Hey sorry guys. My alarm clock didn't-"  
"Said that one." Roy told.  
"Damn." The elf muttered. He found a spot next to Roy on the 3-person seat.

"Well, at least we're all here." Marth explained as he gave off an annoyed sigh. The inside of the bus was very silent. There weren't many people on it, just them, an old couple, and two older women. Wasn't much excitement going on.

Pit's voice rang, "Hey did you guys hear that there are going to be fireworks tonight?"

"Yeah, we should go on the Ferris Wheel to get the best view." Marth added.

"I also heard that the night when the fireworks go off, if you kiss the person you like, you'll be bounded by love and be with them forever." Roy chimed in. It grew silent once again. All five grew red in the face. Link cursing at himself for not inviting Zelda.

Roy broke the silence. "She wouldn't kiss you anyways." Link was about to pounce on Roy but then stopped himself, a devious grin spreading across his lips.

"You and Princey gonna kiss?" Roy and Marth looked at each other with the same nervous expression. Roy gave a small gulp and blushed slightly. Marth blushed as well and went into the same position before from when he kissed his beloved on the cheek. _'Please someone break the tension.'_

"Sa-so who's gonna eat what?" Pit stuttered as if he read the redhead's mind so clearly. "I really want cotton candy!" His uneasy look turned into a cute smile as he dreamed of the soft, pink, sweet clouds on a stick. He licked his lips as he stuck to his daydream rather than listening to any responses. They all laughed at the younger.

"Well I definitely want do to buy as much pocky as I can! All different flavours!" Roy exclaimed out of his inside voice. People turned their heads to see what the fuss was all about and Roy broke out in redness due to embarrassment.

The rest of the ride was pretty normal. Normal conversations and whatnot made the bus ride seemed shorter than it was. They arrived at their destination about an hour later. Pit pressed his hands and face against the window to stare at all the colors and scenery with big, amazed blue eyes. He turned back to look at Ike, who was sitting next to him and smiled.

"We have to have as much fun as we possibly can." Ike couldn't help but blush at what Pit told him. He was so childish and that's one of the things Ike loved about him. He returned the smile and ruffled Pit's hair affectionately.

"Even if we have to desert the others." Ike added on. Link overheard him and yelped.

"Hey!"

Pit laughed. Link was going yell, but smiled sincerely instead. It was really hard to get mad at Pit. Everyone else copied Link's smile. For some reason, whenever Pit was around, there was always an angelic, calming aura that followed him. The bus pulled forward and then quickly and forcefully thrust back, causing all the passengers to do the same. Pit lost his balance and ended up toppling over Ike's lap. Ike managed to catch him before the bus had repeated itself.

"You okay?" Ike's soothing, low voice sent shivers all along Pit's back. He tried to stop the blood from flowing to face, it was an epic fail.

"Th-thanks." Pit tried to get up, but just fell once again.

"Hey you're supposed to do that after you get off a rollercoaster, not a bus." Roy pointed out. The brunette was embarrassed. He kept his head down for the rest of the short ride. It wasn't because of his embarrassment; it was because he had to hide his incredibly red face from everyone. He wasn't sure if Ike noticed or not but, Ike's hand was touching his leg.

_'The bus has now come to a stop. Please exit the bus carefully and watch your step. We hope you had a pleasant ride and Thank You for riding Transport Express.'_

The bus had filled dramatically over the time period. People were just rushing and pushing each other to get out the door. The Fab Five just waited until everyone else was off. No one was in mood to be sent to the hospital. Once the last of the people were off, that was their cue and started to walk to the front.

When Roy was the last to exit, he stretched his arms high into the sky and gave a happy sigh.

"We're here!" They all turned around and started walking towards their destination. They walked inside and Roy handed out the free tickets. He gave Link a sympathetic look, and in return, got an annoyed snort. The elf strolled away from them to go to the stand to buy his own ticket. The others were too excited to wait for him and decided to wait inside the actual park. It was about a 5 minute wait, and then they saw the missing link walking up to them.

"Thanks for waiting."

"No prob." Roy replied. Marth smacked him in the back of the head. _'That really hurt.'_ Roy rubbed the back of his head gently. They were by the main food court.

"Okay so if any of us get lost or decide to split from the group, we'll meet here at 4:00." Marth explained to them all. They nodded. Pit then made a happy gasp and pointed in a certain direction.

"The Ferris Wheel!" It was huge. It definitely had more than 70 cars in it and was all different colors. Pit seemed the most excited about riding it, especially when the lights go on and the fireworks go off. Marth patted him on the shoulder.

"We have to wait until 8:30. There's so much to do before than."

"I know. It's just something I'm looking forward too." He beamed. The prince smiled back and ruffled the brunette's hair. Ears began to listen as they heard screaming and cheering coming from the right. The people were shouting loudly and mostly saying the words 'go' and 'come on'. The noises excited Pit and with no hesitation, he grabbed Ike's wrist and pulled him to see what exactly was going on.

"Come on! I wanna see what's going on!"

"I didn't know we were going to separate that quickly."

"Nah, they'll be back. You can just rest you're little head Princey.."

"Jeez Link. Why are you acting like someone stuck a stick up your ass?"

"I dunno. It's fun annoying you." Marth just replied with a smack to the head. Link rubbed the spot with a painful expression.

"So should we go?" Roy asked. He looked over to the barbaric crowd and easily spotted Ike and Pit. It really wasn't hard to miss them, with Ike being so tall and Pit's strange sense of fashion. The redhead then looked at Marth. Marth just smiled and shook his head. He wanted to wait a couple more minutes to see if they would come back. They did.

"Was it anything cool?" Roy asked his friend with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well if you find DDR cool. Well I mean it _is_ cool, but I don't think it was necessary for such a crowd to be swarming for a dance game." Roy felt disappointed. He thought it would actually be something worthwhile.

The day seemed to go by fast, they went on many rides. Rollercoasters, a Log Flume, Himalayas, that giant swing ride, and everything else the park had to offer. They also played many games at the stands. Of course, Ike always won which caused Pit to have a bag filled with overflowing stuff animals and other useless items. They never wanted the day to end.

Their current location is on a very long train ride. Since the back was taken, they were sitting somewhere in the middle. Marth was looking at the scenery while listening to Roy and Link bicker about god knows what and Pit and Ike were sitting behind them minding their own business.

"Are you having fun?" Ike wondered as looked down at a smiling Pit.

"Yup."

Ike smiles back. "It seems like it."

"Well of course. I got my cotton candy." As he said that, he hugged the plastic bag that contained the pink, sugary, goodness. He pulled a very large piece off and shoved it in his mouth. There was a lot sticking out and Ike couldn't help himself. Pit had his head turned but swiftly turned it back when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hm-_MM!!_" Pit's face turned beet red when he saw Ike rip off the hanging candy with his mouth. Ike didn't notice but his top lip ever so lightly brushed on Pit's bottom, causing Pit to almost fall out of the train.

"Hmm? _WHOA_ Pit!" Ike grabbed onto the smaller's jacket and pulled him back onto the train. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Pit gently rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Link and Roy nodded along with Marth's question.

"It was nothing sorry." They all let it slide. It's not very easy telling your friends, _'Yeah Ike just basically kissed me and the shock was overwhelming and I nearly killed myself because of it.'_ Yeah. They would think you're a freak.

Roy glanced up at the sky. The sun was starting to part from their side of the world and the sky was mixed with pink, orange, and yellow shades. He looked at Link's watch that read, '6:45'. The train came to a stop and they were back at their starting location. Roy waited until Link hoped off the train before speaking up.

"The fireworks are going to go off in about one and a half hour. We can split up for now, but we'll have to meet up at the wheel at, at least 8:15 if we want to get to the wheel before the first fireworks."

"Why that early?" Pit asked.

"Because, there's a lot of people here. It we want to get on, we'll have to get on line early."

"But there are so many cars. I think we'll be good." Ike stated.

"Yeah, but me and Marth have some business to attend too before we go on." Everyone, even Marth, looked at the elf with their heads tilted. He just replied with a smirk and wrapped an arm around Marth's shoulders.

"Well I want to go play more games!" Pit's voice spoke up as he jumped with excitement.

"Yeah! Me too!" Roy exclaimed. They both started to skip away from their spots.

"Hey you too! You guys can't go alone." Marth almost ran after then until Link spoke up.

"Marth, they're fifteen and sixteen. Not five and six. They'll be fine."

"But they're so childish. Imagine if they ran off by themselves and got lost."

Link's eyebrow twitched. "Good point."

"I'll go. I'm the oldest so I guess I have to take responsibility."

"Psshaw. You just want to be with Pit. We all know you have a _'thing'_ for him." While Link laughed at his statement, Ike grabbed his face and pushed him into the nearest wall. Ike gave him the, 'not funny' look of death. The blonde gulped after he tried to massage his paining face.

"I was only joking. Besides, Marth and I have some business to attend too."

"We do?"

"Oh!" Pit and Roy came running back over. "Here." Pit lifted up his bag to Link's eye level. "Can you watch it for me?" Link grabbed it from him and started to walk away, Marth following, waving to his friends.

"Come on Ike!" Roy ran ahead and Pit smiled. He slipped his arm into Ike's and ran after the other.

"Okay. Now what sort of _business_ do we have to attend to?" Marth gently tapped his fingers on the wooden table he and Link were sitting on. They went to the food court. Link knew that the others wouldn't be going here.

"We're going to get the guy to stop the Ferris Wheel at the top."

"Why? I mean, I like the idea but.."

"Don't you want the best view for when you and Roy kiss?" Marth stopped tapping. His hands were lightly shaking as his face slowly grew red. "Come on. You know you want too. I'm just helping you out. And I'm not doing it for you two only. It would also be the perfect scenery for Pit and Ike too." Marth thought about it. It would be nice to kiss his dearly loved Roy with such beautiful scenery. But then again, Link would probably be the same booth as them.

"Fine. I'll do it." He pointed at Link. "BUT, only for Ike and Pit." Link chuckled.

"What? You embarrassed to kiss Roy in front of me?" The prince put his head down.

"Maybe."

Ike looked at a nearby clock. '8:07' His eyes then shifted to Roy and Pit being consumed by the crane machine. Pit's face pressed against the glass as Roy was moving the crane around, tongue sticking out to the side of his mouth. A small green ball was picked up by the crane, but somehow slipped out of the claw's grip and fell back into the pile.

"Argh! I almost had it!"

"These games are just cheap anyways."

Ike interrupted their sulking with a heavy sigh. Both boys looked at him.

"We have to get going now. It's almost 8:15 and we have about a five minute walk to get to the Ferris Wheel." Roy groaned silently. It felt so much longer than that. They saw Marth and Link on line, waving to show where they were. Roy eagerly ran up to Marth and tackled him into a hug. Pit and Ike took their time.

Pit glanced around the area. They were really far back on the line. "Guess you were right Link."

"Of course I was. I'm always right." He gave a heroic grin.

"Then why are you never _right_ on time?" Marth wondered. Link lost the heroic feeling. Making small talk was probably the best way to make the time go by. They finally made it up to the line and Link looked at the time, 8:25 . He watched Marth and Roy get into the first booth and Pit and Ike go into the next one.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yesh Sonny?"

"Uhm.. Can you do me a favor? Can you please stop cars 53 and 54 at the top?"

"You heard of the humor, aye?"

"Yes sir. It would mean a lot to my friends if you did so."

"Alright then. You're lucky no one else asked."

"Thank you." Link bowed at the elderly and jumped into car 53.

The Ferris Wheel slowly started to turn, sending the boys up in the right direction. Roy looked over and waved as he saw Pit doing the same. Link and Marth joined the redhead.

Pit sat back down and sighed. He was too excited about seeing the fireworks. He looked in front of him and stared at Ike. He didn't realize he was doing so. Ike always looked the coolest when the moonlight outlined his face. It made his eyes seem brighter and his face fuller. Ike soon became aware of the younger's current hobby and turned his head to face Pit and smiled.

"Did you have fun today?"

Pit blushed. "A-of course. I always have fun when I'm with you."

"I'm glad to hear. I always have fun when I'm with you too." Ike's gentle smile caused Pit to stumble and sputter out non-English words.

Link placed his arms behind his head, almost elbowing Marth in the face.

"Ahh.. Today was a great day. I'm going to sleep good tonight."

"So what was that _business_ you had to take care of?" As soon as those words crept out of Roy's mouth, the Ferris Wheel stopped. He stood up and looked out the door window and saw the amusement park, way down below. His eyes widened in amazement.

"We stopped! At the very top!" His mouth was wide open into a great big smile. Link gave a small smile and looked over at Pit's and Ike's car. Pit had the same expression on his face. He then heard a very faint, but clear, voice on a microphone.

_'Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the First Annual Smash Bros. Amusement Park Firework Show! We hope you all had a great time at our park and will hope to see you again someday. Now without further ado, LET THE FIRWORK SHOW BEGIN!'_ A sizzling sound was then piercing through everyone's ears as the first firework was shot straight up into the sky. Roy was staring at in amazement, giving off a happy gasp as a second light up the night. Soft music was being heard in the background.

Marth felt an elbow softly jab him in the side. He rubbed it and looked over at Link. The blonde smiled and tilted his head to Roy's direction. He whispered very softly, _'It's now, or never.'_ Marth gulped and stood up. He tabbed the boy on the shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Roy?" Roy closed his mouth and turned his head half way.

"Yeah-" He was cut off by Marth placing his hands on his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. At first, Roy was shocked. He completely forgot about the rumor, but then, he took in the warm kiss and returned it. Marth pulled away a couple seconds later and smiled. Roy frowned. He didn't want something so soft to be taken away.

Still cupping his cheeks, Marth whispered softly, "I love you," and placed his lips back on the other. Link smiled at the sight, _'My work here is done.'_

The first firework shot up and burst into small red lasers that soon fell back down to earth. Pit got up from his seat and smiled brightly. He placed his hands onto the glass and let out an _'ahh'_. Ike couldn't help but smile at how cute and childish Pit was acting. Ike knew too well that Link had planned all of this, but, he wasn't complaining. He was together with the one he loved, watching a beautiful sight. He wanted more than that.

Pit felt arms wrap around his waist and chin falling onto his head.

"I-Ike?" A streak of red forming on his face as the words escaped his lips. Another firework bloomed in the sky. Pit was then quickly spun around by the older and soon had his back against the door. Ike was about to, but then stopped himself. He walked backwards and sat down. _'Maybe Pit's over me and will be afraid if I kissed him.'_

_'Why the hell did you stop?!'_ Pit sighed and sat down opposite of Ike. Pit looked out the window but didn't seem interested in the fireworks anymore.

"Pit?" Pit turned his head but was stopped by Ike's cool lips touching his own. Ike lifted one hand up to Pit's cheek. Pit pushed his lips against Ike's and moaned softly. Before Ike could ask, Pit slowly opened his mouth, begging Ike to enter. Ike took the invitation and proceeded. Moments later, Ike pulled apart and gasped as Pit did the same. The blunette placed his forehead onto Pit's and smiled. "I love you."

As Pit crashed their lips again, he thought to himself, _'Roy, you're the greatest friend ever..'_


End file.
